Jealoussy You Series : Stand By Me
by rainy hearT
Summary: Heo Young Saeng pergi meninggalkan dorm... bagaimana dengan reaksi Leader yang merupakan kekasihnya itu... end of twoshoot...
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Stand By me

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : TwoSHOOT

Rated : M

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie /Leader

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Baby (Maknae)/ Junnie

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Min/Mal

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Yaoi (Boyslove), sekali lagi saya tekankan, bagi yang gag suka yaoi jangan baca, okeh... !

Summarry : 'It was... just nothing... Please... trust me... i just love you'

Annyeong Readerdeul...

**Jealousy you** the series balik lagi nih. Mau ngeshare cerita tentang HYUNSAENG lagi. Udah pada ngeliat video pendek yang isinya tuh Baby lagi maksa nyium Saengi... he... he... he... Gimana ma Joongie waktu tahu hal itu ya...

Semoga readerdeul suka ma storynya... enjoy please

Happy Reading

**Dorm SS501 at Seoul**

**Chapter 1**

"Hyung... Mianhe..." kata Junni e dengan raut wajah yang sangat menyesal.

"Hufthhhh... gwenchana baby... it's okkay..." kata Saengi lalu ia meringkuk lemas di sofa depan TV itu.

Baby merasa sangat bersalah karena kejahilan yang telah dia buat kemarin malam.

Ia tak menyangka Joongie hyung akan menemukan rekaman itu di laptopnya.

**Junnie POV**

**Flashback On**

"Junnie... kau sedang apa.." tanya Joongie Hyung yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kamarku.

Karena kaget aku langsung saja menutup laptopku.

"Akhhh... tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mau bersiap mandi..." kataku seraya mengambil handuk.

Mandi.

Tapi saat aku kembali...

Aku terkejut melihat wajah Joongie hyung yang merah di depan laptopku.

Ia menatapku tajam.

Joongie lalu berjalan meninggalkanku dengan wajah merahnya.

"Mengapa kau melakukannya...? Apa kau sengaja melakukannya...?"

Brakkk...!

Joongie Hyung keluar dan membanting pintu dengan kerasnya.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Aku langsung saja mengganti bajuku dan saat aku melihat laptopku...

"Ommona...!"

Video yang diambil Kyu saat aku mencium Saengi hyung... sedang di putar.

Jujur aku tadinya tidak menyangka dia akan menemukan video itu.

"Ottokhae...?"

**Flashback Off.**

Kini aku sedang memandangi Saengi hyung yang masih tiduran dan sibuk membaca bukunya sambil mendengarkan musik lewat earphone ditelinganya.

Aku melepaskan earphone itu, membuatnya menoleh padaku.

"Hyung... bagaimana denganmu dan Joongie hyung...?"

"Gwenchana Baby-ah... nanti dia juga baik sendiri. Jangan kau pikirkan."

"Tapi hyung... aku takut ... " kataku lalu ikut tiduran disisi Saengi hyung.

Saengi hyung meletakkan bukunya dan ia menoleh padaku.

"Gwenchana baby... Joongie memang seperti itu jadi mau diapakan lagi. Nanti dia akan baik sendiri... jika dia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu maka aku yang akan membalasnya."

Aku merasa tenang Saengi hyung tak marah padaku.

'Aishhhhh... dia memang baik dan juga manis...'

Aku terus menemani Saengi hyung sampai malam dan hingga aku tertidur di kamarnya.

**Junnie POV End**

**...**

**Pagi hari **

Para member SS501 sedang menikmati aktivitas pagi mereka. Junnie dan Min yang sedang asik di dapur. Kyu yang sudah menonton TV , Joongie yang masih tidur dan Saengi sedang ada di taman samping dorm.

"Jun... bangunkan Joongie..." perintah Min saat ia sedang menata meja makan.

"Aku tak mau membangunkannya, kenapa tidak kau saja..."

"Junnie... kau tak lihat aku sedang apa...? Aishhhh..." kata Min kesal lalu ia melangkah ke ruang TV.

"Kyu... bangunkan Joongie hyung...?"

Kyu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyu... bangunkan sekarang atau kau tak akan ku biarkan sarapan pagi ini..."

"Aishhh... Min...!"

Walau kesal dan dengan muka yang ditekuk berlipat-lipat akhirnya Kyu berjalan meninggalkan Min.

"Joongie hyung itu sangat susah dibangunkan... bagaimana aku membangunkan dia coba." Kata Kyu terlihat berfikir.

Ia masih berdiam diri memandangi Joongie yang bergumul dengan selimut. Tiba-tiba ia berlari meninggalkan kamar Joongie.

"Saengi hyung... bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu..." kata Kyu saat ia sampai di taman samping.

"Apa..."

"Ayo ikut aku..."Kata Kyu lalu menyeret Saengi ke kamar Joongie.

Memang sejak Joongie menemukan video itu ia pindah kamar dan memilih tidur sendiri. Kyu dengan Min, dan Junnie tidur sendiri di kamar Min. Dan Saengi memilih kamar di dekat balkon atas yang tidak dipakai.

"Bangunkan saja mengapa harus mengajakku untuk membangunkannya..."

"Hyung... kau kan tahu dia sangat susah di bangunkan. Ayolah tolong aku..." rengek Kyu pada Saengi.

"Hyung kalau Joongie hyung tidak bangun maka Min tidak akan memberiku sarapan pagi ini... jebal..."

"Ya sudah sana pergilah... biar aku yang membangunkannya."

Sepeninggal Kyu, Saengi berjalan mendekati Joongi yang sedang tertidur. Seperti biasa ia tak memakai baju... mungkin panas atau ia takut mimpi buruk. Entahlah...

Saengi memandang lekat kekasihnya itu. Ia sangat tahu jika kini kekasihnya tidak main-main. Joongie memang sangat marah saat menemukan video Baby yang memaksa mencium Saengi.

Meskipun itu Cuma iseng dan main-main saja tapi bagi Joongie kesalahan sekecil apapun bisa menyebabkan masalah . Seperti saat ini Joongie sudah mendiamkannya tak mau berbicara dengannya lagi selama berhari-hari.

Saengi terpaksa pindah dan memilih tidur sendiri di kamar yang tak pernah di pakai di balkon atas. Benar-benar sendiri karena tak ada kamar lain selain gudang di atas. Dan Joongie sama sekali tak peduli dengan keadaan Saengi.

"Neomu bogoshippoyo... nae chagiyya... mengapa kau betah sekali mendiamkanku..." kata Saengi lalu ia melangkah mendekati telinga Joongi dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Joongie.

"Chagiyya... bangunlah sudah siang..." bisiknya lirih.

Jika biasanya Saengi akan berbisik dan menciumi telinga Joongie sampai Joongie bangun tapi kali ini Saengi hanya berbisik saja dan kembali memandangi wajah tampan kekasihnya itu.

Saengi mengusap lembut pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Apakah kau sangat marah padaku hingga tak mau memaafkanku... kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu..."

Saengi terus memandang wajah kekasihnya itu. Ia teringat kembali betapa pencemburunya kekasihnya itu. Tapi semarah apapun Joongie tak pernah mendiamkannya selama ini.

Joongie memang marah tapi sebentar saja sudah baikan ketika Saengi menjelaskan ia juga percaya tidak seperti sekarang ini.

**Flashback On**

"Aku tak mau mendengar penjelasanmu...!" bentak Joongie seraya menghentakkan tangan Saengi yang berusaha meraihnya.

"Joongie chagiyya itu tak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, percayalah padaku..."

"Kau melakukannya dengan Junnie... apa kau sengaja melakukannya...?" tanya Joongie seraya menatap tajam pada Saengi.

"Tidak... aku tak melakukannya dengan sengaja... itu hanya ciuman biasa ya seperti dongsaeng pada hyungnya jangan berlebihan Joongie..."

"Mwo... berlebihan katamu...! Aku memang berlebihan hingga dengan bodohnya selalu percaya padamu." Kata Joongie seraya mendorong Saengi hingga ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Bukan begitu Joongie... kumohon percayalah" kata Saengi mencoba mendekati Joongie lagi.

"Kalau kau sudah tak mencintaiku ... katakan saja, hingga kau bisa bebas bersama siapa saja yang kau mau tak perlu membodohiku seperti itu...!" bentak Joongie lagi

"Dan kau...! Begitu pintarnya hingga selalu membodohi aku...!" bentak Joongie lalu meninggalkan Saengi yang menangis di taman samping dorm mereka.

"Mianhe... Joongie... mengapa kau tak percaya padaku..."

Saengi masih terisak di taman sendirian. Member yang lain tak mau mendekatinya karena permintaan Saengi. Saengi tak mau Joongie bertambah salah paham dan marah hingga memusuhi semua member yang lain.

**Flashback End**

Saengi masih memandang Joongie yang tertidur. Pandangannya kabur karena terhalang air mata yang tak terasa mengalir begitu saja.

"Percayalah padaku Joongie... mengapa kau berpikir aku tak mencintaimu lagi..."

Hiks...

Hiks...

Hikss...

_**Barami burowa noui okeye **__(the wind blows and i slightly lean my head)_

_**Sarchag gideo nunur gamasso **__(on your shoulder and closed my eyes)_

_**Achimi ongod chorom **__(like the morning that comes)_

_**Pogunhan mauman jojowa **__(only my heart is warm)_

_**Noui bargorumemachwo oh oh**__(I match with your steps oh oh )_

_**Nado molle godgo inabwa **__(Unknowingly I must be walking)_

_**Norur nukinungor... i know.. oh know **__(to feel you i know... oh know)_

"Ingatlah Joongie... kebersamaan kita... apa kau sudah melupakannya..." kata Saengi lalu meninggalkan kamar Joongie.

**Siang hari di dorm SS501**

Uri leader baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Aish... mengapa dalam mimpi juga aku bisa mendengar nyanyiannya..." kata Joongie kesal.

Ia bermimpi mendengar Saengi menyanyi di dalam tidurnya.

Joongie lalu turun ke bawah menuju dapur. Dan ia hanya menemukan Kyu yang sedang asyik memasak ramen.

"Kenapa kau masak ramen, memang Min tak masak...?"

"Oh ... dia pergi bersama yang lain..." kata Kyu enteng.

"Yang lain...?"

"Nde... Junnie dan Saengi... mereka pergi entah kemana"

Joongie hanya ber 'O' ria , meski ia merasa kesal karena Saengi juga bersama Junnie.

.

.

.

.

Karena mereka libur akhirnya Joongie kembali ke kamarnya. Ia menemukan surat yang terjatuh di lantai saat ia membereskan tempat tidurnya.

_For My Lovely Joongie_

_Stand by me ne gyothe (Stand by me , by me)_

_Ne gyothe hangsang nur hamke hejwo (always together by me)_

_My baby hold me now... yongwonhi (my baby hole me now... forever)_

_Weiri gasumi dugun gorinun gorka (why is my heart beating like this)_

_You better trust me now (You better trust me now )_

Joongie lalu membuka amplop surat itu, tidak ada tulisan apapun di dalamnya. Hanya lirik lagu yang sangat disukai Saengi.

Joongie tak merasakan apapun. Ia tak senang tak juga kesal. Ia hanya bingung dan bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Ia sudah mempercayai Saengi selama ini, tapi balasan Saengi...

Ia merasa Saengi terus saja menyakitinya. Jika tidak dengan Kyu maka dengan Junnie. Memang banyak dari fans yang membuat pair Kyusaeng dan fans juga senang sekali memasangkan dengan Junnie karena menurut mereka pasangan Junnie x Saengi adalah pasangan yang cute...

"Aisshhh... menyebalkan sekali..."

Joongie lalu membuang surat itu dan pergi membersihkan diri.

**...**

**Sore hari di Dorm**

"Kami pulang...!" teriak Junnie, Min dan Saengi.

"Kyu... kau mau...?" kata Junnie seraya menyodorkan sekotak kue beras pada Kyu.

"Gomawo... kalian dari mana saja, lama sekali baru kembali. Apa tak memikirkan aku yang jaga rumah ini... aku kan kesepian..."

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, kami hanya pergi jalan-jalan... berburu kuliner... akhhhh... kenyangnya..." kata Junnie seraya mengelus perutnya yang buncit mendadak karena kekenyangan.

"Iya... kan aku ingin mengajak Saengi hyung menyegarkan pikirannya, apa kau tak lihat akhir-akhir ini dia seperti mayat hidup saja." Kata Min sambil menoleh ke arah Saengi yang sedang mengambil air minum di dapur.

Mereka merasa kasihan pada Saengi. Terutama Junnie yang merasa bersalah telah merusak hubungan hyungnya itu.

"Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskannya pada Joongie hyung... tapi dia malah marah-marah padaku..." kata Junnie dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ya tentu saja marah... bagaimana ia bersikap biasa saja ketika tahu kau mencium kekasihnya dan menyembunyikan video itu." Kata Min dengan nada marahnya.

"Mianhe... jika aku tak merekamnya mungkin takkan seperti ini."

"Gwenchana Kyu ... itu bukan salahmu..." kata Junnie mencoba menenangkan Kyu.

Junnie dan Kyu merasa merekalah penyebab Joongie dan Saengi bertengkar hebat sekarang. Memang baru kali ini mereka melihat Joongie yang begitu marah hingga ia benar-benar menjauhi Saengi.

Saengi masih duduk di meja makan. Memandangi gelas susu hangatnya. Ia meletakkan dagunya pada kedua tangannya yang di tumpuk di atas meja. Terus memandangi susu putih yang biasanya ia buatkan untuk Joongie.

"Tahukah kau chagiyya ... aku merindukanmu..." kata Saengi pada gelas itu. #kurasa dia mulai tak waras...#

Joongie keluar dari kamarnya dan menoleh kedapur. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika tahu Saengi ada disana. Dan saat melihat member yang lain ada di depan TV ia segera melangkah ke pintu dorm.

Brakkkk

Membantingnya dengan keras.

"Mau kemana dia...?" tanya Kyu

"Biarkan sajalah... kau seperti tak tahu dia saja."kata Min ketus.

Ya... Min memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan urusan orang lain. Jika sekali ia menasehati tak didengar maka jangan pernah membayangkan jika ia akan merajuk dan menasehati lagi.

Saengi yang terkejut dengan tingkah laku leadernya lalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Tapi baru sampai tangga dia berhenti dan melihat member yang lain.

"Apa kita ada jadwal selama seminggu kedepan...?" tanya Saengi.

"Molla... tapi kupikir tak ada. Setelah Persona kita hanya akan mempersiapkan album baru mungkin baru mengumpulkan materi. Wae hyung...?" tanya Kyu.

"Ah... ahniyo... hanya bertanya saja."

Saengi lalu berjalan naik ke balkon atas alias lantai tiga. Ia masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa pakaian. Tak lupa ia membawa laptop dan ponselnya, juga dompet.

Ia meraih kunci mobilnya dan keluar lewat pintu di balkon atas dan menuruni tangga darurat di atas balkon. Ia lalu menuju mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan dorm.

Tak ada yang tahu saengi pergi dari dorm. Ia merasa butuh liburan dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya selama beberapa hari.

Ia tak meninggalkan pesan, atau surat... he's just gone...

**...**

**Pagi hari keesokan harinya**

Junnie masih membantu Min di dapur seperti biasa.

"Min-ah... saus jamurnya enak... kau pintar sekali." Puji Junnie pada Min saat mencicipi saus jamur untuk spagetinya.

"Tentu saja, spaghetti tanpa saus yang enak akan terasa biasa saja, dan lagi pula kau suka kan meski sarapannya spaghetti terus."

"Nde... aku suka ... enak..."

"Tapi nanti siang aku akan mencoba membuat Bulgogi... rasanya lama sekali tak makan bulgogi..."

Mendengar Min akan membuat bulgogi langsung saja Junnie menjadi tersedak.

Uhhhukkk...

Uhhhukkk...

Uhhhukkk...

"Mengapa sampai tersedak begitu... memangnya kau pikir aku tak bisa membuatnya..." Kata Min dengan nada marah-marah

"Bukan begitu ... terakhir kali kau membuatnya dagingnya terasa aneh dan keras... sama sekali tak bisa dimakan.." kata Junnie jujur.

Dan ia mendapat deathglare dari Min.

"Kya... mengapa kau menghina masakanku... pergi kau... pergi..." teriak Min seraya mendorong Junnie meninggalkan dapur.

Kini Junnie sampai di ruang TV... sudah ada Kyu disana.

"Kyu... mana Saengi hyung...?"

"Molla... aku tak melihatnya dari tadi..."

Dan mereka terus menonton TV sampai sarapan siap. Tapi hari ini Joongie sudah bangun.

' Tak biasanya...' batin Kyu

"Min... kemana Saengi hyung.. kenapa belum bangun...?" tanya Kyu

"Molla... mengapa kau tak mencarinya, aku kan sibuk memasak mana sempat mencari Saengi hyung." Kata Min lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

Akhirnya Kyu pergi meninggalkan sarapannya dan mencari Saengi ke seluruh rumah.

.

.

.

Ia kembali ke meja makan dengan wajah yang tak bisa digambarkan dan keringat yang mengalir dimana-mana.

"Waeyo Kyu..." tanya Junnie

"Mobil... Mob-mobil..." kata Kyu terengah-engah.

"Aissshhh... ini minum dulu" kata Min seraya memberikan segelas air putih pada Kyu.

Kyu mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Setelah ia merasa sedikit lega ia lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sudah dipandangi oleh member yang lain dengan pandangan 'cepat-katakan-ada-apa'

"Mobil Saengi tidak ada di garasi dan juga kulihat beberapa bajunya tak ada, kurasa ia meninggalkan dorm..."

"Mwooo...!" teriak semua member

TBC

TwoSHoot... moga menghibur para readerdeul yang baik hati. Gomawo buat yang mau baca and jeongmal gomawo buat yang mau review...

Review para reader adalah semangat author

Anonymous review is allowed so jangan takut klik ikon review ya...

Gamsahamnida


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Stand By me

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : TwoSHOOT

Rated : M

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie /Leader

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Baby (Maknae)/ Junnie

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Min/Mal

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Yaoi (Boyslove), sekali lagi saya tekankan, bagi yang gag suka yaoi jangan baca, okeh... !

Summarry : 'It was... just nothing... Please... trust me... i just love you'

Annyeong Readerdeul...

**Jealousy you** the series balik lagi nih. Lanjutin twoshoot yang kemaren. Ada nyang nanya ntu video gimana ceritanye... jujur aku sih gag tau Cuma tuh video isinya baby maksa mw nyium uri Saengi ... yah meski Saengi gag mau tapi tetep ajah tu bibir kecium... ha... ha... ha..

Happy Reading

**Preview ...**

Ia kembali ke meja makan dengan wajah yang tak bisa digambarkan dan keringat yang mengalir dimana-mana.

"Waeyo Kyu..." tanya Junnie

"Mobil... Mob-mobil..." kata Kyu terengah-engah.

"Aissshhh... ini minum dulu" kata Min seraya memberikan segelas air putih pada Kyu.

Kyu mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Setelah ia merasa sedikit lega ia lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sudah dipandangi oleh member yang lain dengan pandangan 'cepat-katakan-ada-apa'

"Mobil Saengi tidak ada di garasi dan juga kulihat beberapa bajunya tak ada, kurasa ia meninggalkan dorm..."

"Mwooo...!" teriak semua member

**Chapter 2**

**Dorm SS501 at Seoul**

"Bagaimana Kyu... sudah coba kau telfon...?" tanya Min pada Kyu yang sibuk dari tadi nunyukin (?) tuh layar hp tucskrin...

"Nyambung gag kyu...?" tanya Junnie lagi.

Kyu hanya menggeleng-geleng saja. Mereka bertiga sudah frustasi dibuat Saengi yang memang sengaja tak mau diganggu.

Tapi bagaimana reaksi Joongie...?

Setelah mendengar kabar itu Joongie masih dengan santainya menyantap sarapannya. Ia sama sekali tak memikirkan keadaan Saengi.

Dan sampai siang ini, ketika member yang lain sibuk mencoba menghubungi dan mencari tahu kemana Saengi pergi, di kamar terlihat pemuda tampan yang dengan tenangnya masih menikmati tidur siangnya.

#Ah... keterlaluan #

**Rumah Saengi**

Dirumah Saengi sedang ada Yunjae couple yang memang sengaja ia undang untuk menemaninya di rumah.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian, apa sebaiknya kami berpisah...?" tanya Saengi pada Yunjae.

"Andwe... tidak boleh..." kata Jaejong seraya menyilang – nyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"He ... eh... gag boleh, aku yakin Joongie masih mencintaimu..." kata Yunho mengiyakan kekasihnya.

"Trus aku harus bagaimana...? Kali ini Joongie tidak main-main... dia benar-benar marah."kata Saengi lalu memandang kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian punya ide...?" tanya Saengi

"Biarkan kami berpikir dulu ..." kata Yunjae Couple.

Yunjae couple terlihat berfikir. Saengi hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan 'berfikirnya-lama-sekali'

15 menit

30 menit

1 jam

2 jam

Saengi yang heran melihat kedua sahabatnya itu, merasa kesal.

"Kya... kalian ini berfikir atau tidur sih , sama sekali tak membantu..." keluh Saengi melihat kedua sahabatnya yang malah cengengesan (?) gag jelas.

"Sabar dong... ini juga mikir..." kata Yunho sambil meminum coke-nya.

"Nah... aku ada cara... bagaimana kalau... pssst... pssst... psst (rahasia...)" kata Yunho seraya berbisik-bisik pada Saengi dan Jaejong.

"Ah... ndee... nde... kau pintar ... baiklah... kita laksanakan rencananya besok." Kata Saengi dengan senyuman evilnya yang entah ia pelajari darimana. #ketularan Kyuhyun Oppa gara-gara maen musical bareng# plakkk...!#

**2 Hari kemudian**

**Dorm SS 501**

**sarang neoreul kieokhae**_(__Oh, Love, I'll remember you__)__  
><em>**ch'ueok nareul kieokhae**_ (__Mem'ry, please remember me__)__  
><em>**neol saranghanikka**_ (__Cause you're the one I love; you're the one I love__)_**  
>hangsang kieokhae uri<strong>_(__Please just remember our love__)_**  
>sarang keurigo ch'ueok<strong>_(__Oh, Love, here with Memory… are now__)_**  
>ijen uri yaegineun eoptneun<strong>**kieok**_(__Just our memories without a name__)_

Terdengar senandung lirih lagu Nameless Memory dari kamar Joongie. Sejujurnya ia merindukan Saengi... ia terus saja memutar lagu itu pada bagian akhir setiap hari seakan tak bosan. Padahal member yang lain saja sudah bosan mendengar lagu itu.

Bagaimana tidak yang diputar hanya bagian akhir saja, suara Saengi yang sendu seperti orang menangis itu menambah kerinduan member yang lain padanya.

"Pulanglah Saengi ini sudah 2 hari... mengapa kau tak mau pulang... aku memaafkanmu..." kata Joongie seraya mendekap erat foto Saengi._  
><em>

Diluar pintu kamar terlihat tiga member yang lain sedang asyik mengintip kegiatan leadernya.

Terlihat senyuman evil di bibir Jung Min. Kyu dan Junnie hanya menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya saat mengintip leader mereka.

Betapa tidak leadernya kini sedang tertidur di kasur empuknya dengan posisi kaki dan seluruh badannya diatas kasur dan kepalanya dibiarkan terayun-ayun (?) di bawah.# Alias upsidedown# seraya memeluk foto Saengi yang sedang bermain air serta mendengarkan lagu kesayangannya , Nameless Memory .

_**I don't wanna love again  
>Baby I don't wanna love again dashin nal chadji anhgirul<br>I don't wanna love again  
>Baby I know noui yogshim mankhum nol cheuji mothan na yeah<br>**_

Ringtone ponsel Min berbunyi. Ia langsung menyingkir menjauh dari pintu kamar Saengi.

" Nde Yunho hyung... waeyo...?" tanya Min yang merasa heran karena tak biasanya Yunho menelfonya.

"Sekarang aku dan my Boo sedang ada di rumah Saengi. Kami ingin meminta bantuan kalian," kata Yunho di seberang sana.

"Oh... syukurlah... jadi Saengi hyung di rumahnya. Padahal kami semua sudah mengkhawatirkannya begini. Baiklah bantuan apa, jika kami bisa membantu dengan senang hati kami lakukan..."

"Ini jadi begini kami merencanakan... pssssttt... pssstttt (rahasia)..."

"Ah... nde... nde... baiklah kami akan membantu rencana kalian. Sampaikan salam dari kami untuk Young Saeng hyung"

Lalu Min menutup telfonnya, ia lalu memanggil kedua member yang laen.

"Ssssttttt... kemari... " kata Jung Min melambaikan tangannya pada kedua member yang lain lalu mengajak mereka ke kamarnya untuk membicarakan tentang rencana Yunjae dan Saengi.

Kedua member yang lain terlihat mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

**Siang hari **

Joongie keluar dari kamar. Ia merasa lapar karena dari kemarin siang memang ia tidak makan. Ia berniat mencari makanan dan menuju dapur tapi yang ia temukan hanya Junnie yang sedang memajang (?) wajah sedihnya seraya memandangi foto Saengi di laptopnya.

Joongie yang memang masih marah, ia malas bertanya dan langsung saja berencana membuat ramen.

Junnie yang kesal karena ia di cuekin abis, akhirnya menyerah dan mengajak hyungnya itu berbicara.

"Joongie hyung... kau masih marah padaku...?"

Tukk...

Tukk...

Tuukk...

Joongie hanya diam saja dan sibuk mengiris daun bawang.

"Kau tahu hyung... Saengi hyung dirawat dirumah sakit ..."

Joongie menghentikan kegiatannya. Dengan wajah khawatir ia menoleh ke arah Junnie yang masih sibuk menatap laptopnya.

Tapi ia masih mempertahankan egonya. Ia meneruskan acara memotong daun bawangnya.

"Kemarin Yunho hyung menemukannya tergeletak di lantai saat ia sengaja main ke rumah Saengi " Kata Junnie seraya melihat reaksi hyungnya.

'Sebenarnya aku khawatir, tapi mungkin saja ia hanya sakit biasa, ' batin Joongie masih sibuk mengaduk ramennya.

"Hyung... apa kau tidak khawatir padanya, kukira kau sangat mencintainya. Tahu begini dulu aku akan terus berjuang mendapatkannya." Kata Baby mencoba memanas-manasi hyungnya itu.

Tapi lagi-lagi Joongie malah sibuk menata ramen di mangkok besarnya.

'Aishhh... benar-benar hyung... menyebalkan...' batin Junnie menatap kelakuan hyungnya itu.

Junnie yang kesal lalu mendekati Joongie yang hendak membawa ramennya. Junnie menurunkan nampan berisi ramen itu dan menatap tajam pada hyungnya.

"Kau tahu ... Saengi hyung over dosis obat penenang... dan itu karena kau hyung dan anehnya kau sama sekali tak peduli. Aku akan merebutnya darimu hyung... sangat disayangkan orang sebaik Saengi hyung harus memiliki kekasih tak berperasaan sepertimu...!" bentak Junnie lalu ia meraih kunci mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Joongie.

Sepeninggal Junnie , Joongie jatuh terduduk... ia langsung lemas mendengar penyebab Saengi masuk rumah sakit.

'Overdosis... chagiyya... mengapa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri...' kata Joongie yang secara tak sadar ia menangis lirih.

_sarang neoreul kieokhae  
>ch'ueok nareul kieokhae<br>neol saranghanikka  
>hangsang kieokhae uri<br>sarang keurigo ch'ueok  
>ijen uri yaegineun eoptneun...<br>kieok... _

ringtone ponsel Joongie berbunyi...

"Nde Jung Min... waeyo..."

"Hyung... apa kau tak akan menemui Saengi hyung... apa kau masih akan marah padanya..? " tanya Jung Min.

"..." Joongi hanya diam sibuk merutuki kebodohannya.

" Hyung... jebal hyung...mungkin waktunya tak lama lagi ..."

Pluk...

Mendengar kata-kata Jung Min, tak terasa ponsel Joongie terjatuh.

Ia mengusap air matanya yang entah sejak kapan mengalir lalu segera mengambil kunci motornya dan pergi menuju rumah sakit.

**Rumah Sakit **

Trap... trap... trap...

Terlihat pemuda tampan sedang berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Ia terus berlari hingga menabrak orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

Brukk...

Ia terjatuh setelah menabrak seseorang

"Ah... mianhe... aku sedang terburu-buru..."

Ia melanjutkan larinya menuju ruangan orang yang sangat ia cintai yang kini sedang meregang nyawa.

Terlihat Yunjae serta KyuMinJun yang berdiri didepan ruang ICU. Joongie memperlambat larinya hingga lebih lambat dari berjalan.

Seakan ingin pingsan saja, ia menatap pandangan teman dan membernya itu yang kini menggeleng pasrah.

Ia mendekati pintu ICU itu dan menapakkan tangannya menahan berat tubuhnya yang terasa akan ambruk saja. Ia melihat Saengi melalui kaca buram yang terdapat di pintu ICU.

Terlihat Saengi yang sedang terbaring lemah , selang dan infus setia menempel pada tubuhnya. Dan terlihat dokter sedang memberikan suntikan dan memeriksanya.

Joongie melihat kepada Yunjae yang sedang berpelukan disebelahnya. Yunho mengusap air mata Jaejong seakan mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang terus saja menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya..." tanya Joongie lirih.

"Aku tak tahu... ketika aku masuk ke rumahnya, aku terus memanggil – manggil namanya dan karena ia tak menyahut jadi aku mencarinya... "

Jaejong tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ia tak bisa menahan air matanya yang memaksa keluar.

Hiks...

Hiks...

Hiks...

"Ssshhh... uljima Boo... " kata Yunho mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang menangis.

"Dan saat kami sampai di kamarnya kami menemukan dia dalam keadaan pingsan dengan mulut penuh busa. Ia menggenggam sebotol obat penenang. Kurasa dia hampir meminum satu botol penuh..." lanjut Yunho seraya memeluk kekasihnya.

Joongie yang merasa ini sepenuhnya adalah kesalahannya hanya bisa menyesal. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok dingin rumah sakit itu. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan menangis... menekuk lututnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terluka.

"Mianhe... chagiyya..." katanya lirih hampir tak terdengar.

KyuMinJun duduk lemas di kursi tunggu di depan ruangan Saengi. Mereka menatap pada Joongie dengan tatapan kasihan.

Sudah 30 menit lebih , akhirnya dokter itu keluar. Dengan wajah datar dan sedih ia menemui Joongie yang masih bertanya-tanya tentang keadaan kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana dengannya Dok...?" tanya Joongie pada Dokter itu.

Dokter hanya menggeleng lemah. Ia menatap dalam pada Joongie lalu menepuk bahu Joongie.

"Aku rasa dia sulit bertahan, kalian terlambat membawanya kesini. Jika dia bisa melewati malam ini maka dia akan selamat. Jika tidak ... mianhe..." kata dokter itu lalu ia meninggalkan Joongie.

Joongie yang merasa tidak terima lalu mengejar dokter itu.

"Chakkamman... mengapa kau berbicara begitu... dokter macam apa kau ini...!" kata Joongie seraya mencengkeram kencang kerah baju dokter itu

"Katakan padaku kau akan menyelamatkannya...!" teriak Joongie lagi.

Dokter itu hanya menggeleng seraya menurunkan tangan Joongie.

Kyu datang menghampiri hyungnya itu. Menepuk bahunya agar hyungnya menurunkan emosinya.

"Hyung... jangan seperti ini, lepaskan dokter ini dan pergilah menemui Saengi hyung..." kata Kyu menenangkan.

"Tapi Kyu... "

"Silahkan pergi Dok. Maafkan teman saya ini..." kata Kyu seraya membungkukkan badannya pada sang dokter.

Akhirnya Joongie melemah dan ia kembali jatuh terduduk. Ia menunduk dan menangis dalam kesedihannya. Ia merasa bahwa ialah penyebab Saengi menjadi begini.

"Kyu... kau tak tahu... aku sangat mencintainya... " kata Joongie dalam tangisnya.

Kyu yang merasa iba, hanya bisa memeluk hyungnya itu, berharap bisa sedikit mengobati luka hyungnya.

"Kyu... dia tidak boleh meninggalkanku..." kata Joongie seraya beranjak dan melangkah menuju kamar Saengi.

Ia menatap Saengi yang terbaring lemah dengan selang dan infus di tubuhnya. Terdengar suara hembusan nafas berat Saengi yang semakin menambah kepedihan Joongie.

Joongie bersimpuh pada lututnya dan membelai lembut rambut saengi. Mengusap pipi pucat yang kini sedang berjuang. Bibir yang biasanya merah... kini pucat senada dengan kulitnya.

Joongi mendekati Saengi dan memandang lekat wajah kekasihnya itu. Mencium keningnya... orang yang sangat ia rindukan.

Member yang lain hanya menunggu di luar, mereka sangat terharu dengan kisah yang mereka ciptakan sendiri ini.

Sudah hampir pagi dan Joongie senantiasa duduk di samping Saengi dan terus menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Ia tak tertidur. Dan ia selalu memperdengarkan lagu kesayangan Saengi untuk menjaga jantung Saengi agar tetap berdetak meski melemah.

_Nan hamkkehan sigan soge__neoreul kkeonae-eoponda  
>oraedoen sigan sok<em>_neowaui kieok  
>chinaon ireum eoptneun kieok<em>

_neowa hamkkehan sigansogeneun  
>hangsang honjayeottdago<br>uri ch'u-eogeun sojunghaettjiman  
>na-egen ireum eoptneun kieok<em>

_sarang neoreul kieokhae__ , __ch'ueok nareul kieokhae  
>keu kose modeun naldeuri ijen<br>haneuldo kieokhae uri  
><em>

_nan neowaui sigandeureul__modu kanjikhagireul  
>saenggakhaebojiman<em>_sangch'eoppuninde  
>tagaon ireum eoptneun kieok<br>_  
>Joongie terus mengusap lembut pipi kekasihnya itu. Ia terus menangis menyadari bahwa ini adalah akibat dari keegoisannya.<p>

Cekrek..

Pintu kamar Saengi dibuka oleh pemuda manis yang merupakan dongsaeng yang paling tegar dari semua dongsaengnya. Dengan wajah datar ia mendekati Joongie.

"Hyung... istirahatlah... aku akan menjaganya untukmu," kata Min mencoba membujuk Joongie. Setelah sekian kali dari semua member mencoba untuk membujuknya istirahat, tapi tak ada saeorangpun yang berhasil membujuknya.

Lama Min menunggu reaksi dari hyungnya itu. Tapi rasanya percuma saja. Karena sama sekali tak diperhatikan, Min lalu meninggalkan Joongie.

Joongie hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar melihat Min yang melangkah pergi keluar dari ruangan Saengi, dan kemudian kembali menatap Saengi. Memang Saengi telah berhasil melewati malam ini tapi hingga pagi ini ia masih belum sadar.

"Chagiyya bangunlah... aku ada disini... " kata Joongie lirih seraya mengusap pipi pucat kekasihnya itu.

"Chagiyya... maafkan aku... kumohon bangunlah jangan tidur terlalu lama..." kata Joongie dengan suara seraknya.

Melihat tidak adanya reaksi, Joongie kini tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya...

"Hiks... hiks... Chagiyya ... bangunlah... kumohon..." Joongie menangis seraya menggenggam erat tangan Saengi.

Ia menangis dan menunduk ... menciumi tangan Saengi ... dan masih menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Chagiyya... bangunlah... Jebal... aku tak akan mengacuhkanmu lagi...Hiks... hiks...bangunlah chagiyya... kumohon bangunlah..." kata Joongie seraya mengecup kening kekasihnya .

"Chagiyya... kau tahu kan aku sangat mencintaimu... bagaimana dengan ku jika kau meninggalkan aku... aku harus bagaimana tanpamu... jeball chagiyya... hiks... hiks... bangunlah..." kata Joongie lirih.

Ia menunduk memandang tangan Saengi yang ia genggam erat dan mengusap tangan kekasihnya itu sesekali mengecupnya ringan.

"Aku harus bagaimana tanpamu... chagiyya... kumohon... bangunlah..." kata Joongie seraya mengecup tangan Saengi yang ia genggam erat.

Lama Joongie mengecup tangan kekasihnya yang masih ia genggam erat itu. Ia terkejut ketika jari telunjuk dari tangan mungil yang ia genggam itu tiba-tiba menyentuh bibirnya yang basah karena air mata yang terus mengalir mengenai bibir itu.

Joongie lalu mendongakkan (?) kepalanya dan menatap wajah tersenyum kekasihnya. Meski syok ia merasa bahagia.

"Maka kau akan terus bersamaku..." terdengar suara lirih dari Saengi.

Saengi yang sudah tidak tahan melihat kekasihnyayang terdiam menatapnya seprti patung itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya dan melepas masker oksigennya.

Joongie memandang heran pada kekasihnya itu.

"Saengi... kau..."

"Nde... ini aku... waeyo..." kata Saengi seraya tersenyum nakal dan mengerlingkan matanya.

"Mengapa kau kelihatannya baik-baik saja..." tanya Joongie heran.

Ia lalu mendekati Saengi dan menyentuh dahi Saengi dengan punggung tangannya.

'Kok normal... kenapa tadi dingin...?' batin Joongie terheran menatap Saengi yang tersenyum evil.

"Ha... ha... ha... ha..." terdengar tawa ramai dari luar lalu masuklah kelima pemuda tampan sambil membawa bermacam makanan dan minuman.

"Ayo kita rayakan kekalahan leader kita..." teriak Jung Min dengan senangnya.

"Mwooo...! teriak Joongie terkejut menatap pada dongsaengnya itu

"Nde... Joongie... mianhe... kami telah membohongimu." Kata Jaejong dengan wajah polosnya.

"Mwo...?" kini Joongie menatap kesal pada Yunjae yang masih terkekeh melihat kelakuan Joongie.

Joongie yang terkejut hanya lalu menatap Saengi seakan meminta penjelasan, karena memang sedari tadi Saengi terus memasang senyuman evil di wajah manisnya itu.

Saengi tersenyum lagi dan mengusap pipi Joongie yang masih basah karena air matanya tadi.

"Nae chagiyya... maafkan aku, karena ini adalah ideku..." kata Saengi seraya memeluk kekasihnya itu.

Joongie yang merasa tak terima dan butuh penjelasan itu melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya dan memandang lekat pada semua orang termasuk kekasihnya yang masih menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal itu.

"Kami hanya menyuruh dokter memasang infus dan menyuntikkan obat bius agar Saengi tak bangun semalaman. Dan kau tahu... ini berhasil... bahkan masker oksigen ini juga tak terpasang pada tabungnya, mengapa kau tak menyadarinya Joongie-ah..." kata Yunho seraya tersenyum mendekati sahabatnya.

"Mianhe... kami hanya ingin mencairkanmu... karena kau itu terlalu keras kepala." Kata Jaejong dengan wajah manisnya.

"Nde hyung... maafkan kami juga... kami semua hanya tak mau kau kalian terus salah paham." Kata Junnie seraya mendekati hyungnya.

Joongie yang masih kesal memandang tajam pada maknaenya itu.

"Hyung jangan memandangku begitu... kan aku sudah bilang maaf berulang kali padamu..." kata Junnie seraya menundukkan kepalanya takut menatap wajah hyungnya yang masih menatap tajam padanya itu.

Saengi yang gemas melihat kelakuan Joongie akhirnya berinisiatif turun dari ranjangnya dan berdiri dihadapan Joongie, melindungi Junnie dari tatapan membunuh Joongie.

"Jangan melihat dongsaengmu seperti itu. Katanya kau merindukan aku mengapa tak memelukku" kata Saengi seraya melebarkan kedua tangannya bersiap menerima pelukan kekasihnya itu.

Joongie mengaku kalah, dan akhirnya ia memeluk erat Saengi, tak peduli dengan pandangan sahabat dan dongsaengnya.

"Jangan mengatakan aku tak mencintaimu... karena aku hanya mencintaimu dan aku tak akan meninggalkanmu..." kata Saengi seraya melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap mata Joongie.

Hal itu sukses membuat wajah Joongie memerah. Tapi Joongie yang merasa dipermainkan kini menunjukkan wajah kesalnya pada Yunjae dan ketiga dongsaengnya.

"Mengapa akting kalian itu terlihat sungguhan, benar-benar kalian ini membuatku jantungan. Tapi sekali lagi kalian melakukan ini akan kupastikan kalian menyesal telah mempermainkan perasaanku."

Tapi ancaman Joongie itu hanya disambut dengan tawa dan pandangan yang seraya mengatakan 'terserah-kau-saja'.

Saengi yang sudah paham dengan tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya itu hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kekasihnya yang kini berwajah kesal menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya dan terus memandang dongsaeng dan sahabatnya itu.

Saengi lalu tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangan Joongie padanya. Ia mengusap lembut pipi Joongie dan mencium pipi kekasihnya itu didepan sahabat dan dongsaengnya.

"Katanya kau merindukanku... mengapa melihat yang lain terus ... bukankah seharusnya kau menatapku..." kata Saengi lirih.

Saengi lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, merasakan hembusan nafas kekasihnya... memejamkan matanya dan...

Chu~~

Mereka berciuman dengan lembut tanpa memikirkan kalau di dekat mereka ada Yunjae couple yang mungkin akan terinfeksi karena melihat pemandangan yang sungguh menjadikan seluruh ruangan terasa gerah dan panas dengan ciuman Joongie dan Saengi yang akan berubah menjadi hot kiss dalam beberapa detik lagi.

FIN...

Ha... ha... FF Gaje ini tamat dah... mian low endingnya gag bagus, abis disambi nonton F4 he ... he.. he...

Buat para viewer...

**Hye Ree : tenang ja req ditampung kok, baca juga ff q yang lain n jangan lupa review ya..**

**Kangkyumi : tw ntuh video gimana ceritanya, ya anggep ajah Jun oppa lagi ngebet ma Saengi oppa**

** Mutyotter, Nyna, Yuya Love Sungmin, Minami : Gomawo dah review... enjoy my other story...**

TwoSHoot... moga menghibur para readerdeul yang baik hati. Gomawo buat yang mau baca and jeongmal gomawo buat yang mau review...

Review para reader adalah semangat author

Anonymous review is allowed so jangan takut klik ikon review ya...

Gamsahamnida


End file.
